List of Battlestars
Battlestars are a class of Battlestars constructed by the Colonial Fleet as a combination of battleship and carrier first used in the Cylon War. (Battlestar Prometheus) ''Avalon'' An Atlantis class Battlestar, the Battlestar Avalon was the ship belonging to Admiral Abernathy that served as his flagship when he took command of the fleet to combat the Cylons in the attack on the colonies. A message to the Prometheus said that the Avalon was destroyed in battle over Virgon. Notes *This ship was named for the mythical island of Avalon in Arthurian myth. ''Hawkeye'' The Battlestar Hawkeye was one of the Battlestars destroyed along with the Avalon in the battle over Virgon. Notes *The Hawkeye may have been named for the Avengers character who used the code name. ''Leviathan'' An Icarus class Battlestar, the Leviathan was the ship commanded by Commander Anna Marie Minerva prior to her assignment to the Prometheus. It was destroyed during the Cylon attack on the 12 colonies. Notes *The Leviathan was named for the creature in the book of Job and the book of Isiah in the Bible. ''Osiris'' The Battlestar Osiris was mentioned as one of the ships destroyed along with the Avalon ''in the battle over Virgon. Notes *The ''Osiris ''was named for the Egyptian God of the same name. ''Pandora Pandora was constructed as one of the original 12 Battlestars that fought in the Cylon War, it was one of the Battlestars that survived the Cylon War along with the Prometheus. The Pandora has since been retired from service. Notes *The Pandora was named for the mythological woman who released the horrors upon the world. This is another mythological reference and analogy to the creation of the Cylons which lead to the Cylon War. *The Pandora represented the Colony of Picon. ''Prometheus'' '' Main Page: Battlestar Prometheus (Ship) The ''Prometheus was the first Battlestar launched during the Cylon War, followed soon after by her sister ships including the Pandora ''and the ''Theseus. Among the crew of the vessel during the Cylon war was a young Anna Marie Minerva who served as a Viper pilot. It ended the war as one of the most decorated vessels in the Colonial Fleet. Later the Prometheus was chosen to be decomissioned and turned into a museum ship, the last commander of the Prometheus being Commander Anna Marie Minerva. However after the Cylon attacked began, the Prometheus ''began to be prepared for battle with the Cylosn and started preparing to jump to the Ragnar Anchorage. Notes *The ''Prometheus was constructed to represent the Colony Caprica. *The Prometheus was named for the Titan in Greek Mythology that brought fire to mankind. *The Prometheus was more or less based on the Battlestar Galactica in the re-imagined series. ''Theseus'' The Theseus was constructed as one of the original 12 Battlestars by the Colonial Fleet during the Cylon War. At some point the Theseus ''was destroyed in combat with the Cylons. Notes *The ''Theseus was named for one of the Heroes of Greek Mythology. *The Theseus was built to represent the Colony Gemmenon ''Ulysses'' The Ulysses was one of the Battlestars of the modern Colonial Fleet, it suffered a complete systems malfunction in the battle with the Cylons and was destroyed. Notes *The Ulysses ''was based on an unnamed Battlestar in the re-imagined series that suffered the same fate. *The ''Ulysses was named for the alternative name for Oddysseus. ''Victory'' The Battlestar Victory was one of the Battlestars destroyed in battle with the Cylons over the colony of Virgon. Category:Types of Ships